¡Quién Le Entienda!
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Los chicos del Inazuma Japan se han ganado un viaje por el mundo, y la verdad es que todos quieren unas vacaciones. ¿Qué pasará cuando empecen los problemas? Cuando un par de cosas salen mal... (Humor/Friendship/Romance) *Se aceptan Oc's, solo manden los datos por PM y los agregaré* Interesante, ¿no es así? ¡Pasen y lean! (Dejen reviews, onegai)
1. ¿Vacaciones? Perdidencias

**Gaby: ¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores!**

**Guido: Venga, ¿qué hay con tu cambio de humor?**

**Gaby: Tú ni me hablés...**

**Guido: ¡Ya te dije lo siento mil y un veces! ¿Qué más quieres?**

**Gaby: -Se sonroja como tsundere.- No es de tu incumbencia...**

**Guido: -Le da un beso en la mejilla.- Vale, ¿mejor?**

**Gaby: ¡¿EH?! ¡Etto! -Toda roja.- ¡El fict!**

Era una hermosa mañana de principio de otoño en Inazuma Town, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, los Endous jodían por jugar fútbol y los Kidous y Goenjis tiraban pingüinos voladores y balonazos a los Endous por idiotas... Un día normal para ser exactos.

Lo único diferente era que un chico, para ser precisa: Endou Mamoru, usaba la computadora para comprar balones por Amazon con cierta chica.

Endou: Mira Aki, un anuncio que me dice que soy el visitante número 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000... -Y... Muchos ceros más tarde.- ¡Y que me he ganado un premio!

Aki: Endou, te hemos dicho que esos anuncios no son verdad, asi que no se te vaya a ocurrir... -Para cuando Aki dijo esto, el portero había hecho click en el anuncio y llenaba una hoja de datos.- Mamoru...

Endou: ¡Wah! ¡Mira esto! ¡Nos hemos ganado un viaje por el mundo con el equipo!

Aki: -Suspira pesadamente.- *Tengo el presentimiento de que ALGO va a salir mal...*

**~Le Timeskip~**

Los del Inazuma Raimon estaban sentados en una mesa bajo un árbol. Y la escena… Por alguna razón… Era como las películas antiguas de detectives...

Tachimukai: -Fumándose un "puro".- Las películas son grises...

Fubuki: La tele es negra...

Toramaru: Los caballos corren...

Midorikawa: Y yo quiero comer...

Endou: -Corre a la mesa.- ¡CHICOS! -Sonido de disco rayado y todo vuelve a la normalidad.-

Nanami: ¡Endou! ¡Nos arruinaste el feeling! -Inflando los cachetes.-

Endou: Gomen-nasai, Nanami-san...

Haruhi: Al grano, ¿cuál era tu propósito para venir a interrumpir nuestra estipulación poética?

Endou: ¿Estopilu-qué?

Hikari: Estipula... ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no me vas a entender... Mejor responde la pregunta.

Endou: ¡Cierto! ¡Nos hemos ganado un premio!

Kidou: Dime que no es tiempo extra de entreno, porque te empalo. -Leyendo "El Libro Azul", y mostrando evidente enojo.-

Endou: Aunque esa sería una magnífica opción... No, ¡nos ganamos un viaje por el mundo!

Fudou: Me vale veinte... -Le cae una chancla.- ¡Ouch! ¿¡Que mierda Usagi!?

Nanami: Ah no, te jodes, ¡yo si voy! ¡Es EL MUNDO!

Haruhi: ¡Yo también voy!

Hikari: ¡Yo tres!

Kenji: Que fácil es convencerlas... -Lo miran feo.- Okay, apacigüen el ganso, yo voy...

Todos: Está bien, iremos.

Goenji: -Bufa.- No vaya a ser una pendejada, Endou, que le ayudo a Kidou a empalarte...

**Gaby: Sé que está corto, pero es que lo hice con Adri en el bus camino a Madrid...**

**Guido: Andaba de viaje la niña por Europa, y no me llevó...**

**Gaby: Tú viajás más que yo... -Con puchero.- Y no me traés ni chicles de Sandía...**

**Adri: -Aparece con un sándwich de jamón serrano en la boca.- Bonsoir~**

**Gaby: -Empieza a oler el aire.- Eso... Es j-jamón... ¿Serrano...? -Mirando con tic a Adri.- Dame. -Tratando de agarrarle el pan.- DAAAME~**

**Adri: ¡OH, NO! ¡NO! -Protegiendo su pan.- ¡QUE NO! -Hecha a correr.-**

**Gaby: ¡DAME! -Se echa a correr tras ella.- ¡Nos vemos~!**

**Guido: ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren conti? ¡Dejen reviews! -Se voltea a Adri y a Gaby y suspira, con una venita en la frente.- ¡Joder! ¡Parad ya y despedíos!**

**Gaby: -Para.- ¡Sayonara!**

**Adri: -Aun corriendo.- ¡MATTA NE!**

**Gaby: ¡OI! ¡DAME PAN! -Sale corriendo otra vez.-**


	2. ¡ME TIRO DE ESTE AVIÓN!

**Gaby: Hola~ ¿Cómo están?**

**Guido: Les traemos la conti~**

**Gaby: Ahora voy camino a Madrid en bus, por eso el titulo y la historia.**

**Guido: La inteligente se ha ido a quedar a una hora de Madrid...**

**Gaby: Oi, ya te he dicho que no es mi culpa... No lo he decidido yo...**

**Guido: Lo sé, solo te jodo.**

**Gaby: -Lo mira feo.- ¡Comencemos!**

~Le Timeskip~

Endou y los chicos fueron a reclamar su premio, y decidieron que saldrían en una semana hacia Barcelona.

La semana pasó rápido y los chicos llegaban al aeropuerto, ya listos para el primer vuelo.

Nanami: Wah~ Ya en el aeropuerto... No puedo creer que nos vayamos tres meses...

Haruhi: Pues yo si. Además, acuérdate que ahorita, algún que otro español nos ha de hablar~

Fubuki: -Celoso.- Suerte buscando tíos, porque a mí no me costará encontrar chavas.

Haruhi: Pos allá nadie le hará caso a un mujeriego. -Aún más celosa.-

Hikari: Callaos ambos, que parecen pareja casada. -Rodando los ojos.-

Endou: ¿Dónde dicen que vamos?

Rin: Endou, ¡vamos a Barcelona! ¡Ciudad del FC Barcelona! Menos mal te gusta el fútbol...

Endou: No voy a ir a hacer nada, yo le voy al Real... -Le cae una chancla.- ¡OI NANAMI!

Nanami: ¡Veste al carajo Endou! Que aquí solo Haruhi le va al Madri'.

Haruhi: Nos discriminan...

-Se oyen unos gritos de desesperación.-

Todos: -Voltean y ven a Kidou y Goenji corriendo y tacleando a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Pasaron los chicos pero seguían corriendo.-

Kazemaru: Oigan, ¿qué les pasa? ¿A dónde van?

Goenji y Kidou: -Paran un momento.- Estábamos en el baño, ¡y nos dimos cuenta que estamos retrasados!

Endou: Claro que no chicos, nuestro vuelo sale a las nueve y media...

Kidou: ¡Endou! ¡Fíjate bien en tu pasaje!

Endou: -mira su pasaje y se pone pálido.- Mier... Siete y media...

Nanami y Haruhi: ¡GRAN CERO-! / ¡PEDAZO DE-!

Kidou: Nanami y Haruhi, ¡que lo matan después! ¡No hay tiempo!

Hiroto: ¡Tenemos 7 minutos y nuestra puerta esta hasta el otro lado del aeropuerto! -Ya corriendo.-

Todos: -Salen volados.-

~Le Timeskip~

Bueno, llegaron a tiempo al avión y despegaron... Pero muy tarde se dieron cuenta que... Faltaban personas.

~En el avión~

Endou: ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están Tobitaka, Toramaru, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Haruna y Touko?

Kidou: ¿¡QUE MI HERMANA QUÉ!?

Hikari: Kidou, calma, está con Tachi, Tobitaka y Touko.

Kidou: ¿¡QUE TACHIMUKAI ESTÁ CON ELLA!? ¡ME TIRO DE ESTE AVIÓN!

Nanami: Kidou no es el momento ideal para hacer pendejadas, ¡tu hermana estará bien! -Zarandeándolo.-

Kidou: -Ya delirando, tratando de abrir la puerta con Nanami colgada de su cuello.- ¡HARUNA! ¡VOY POR TI!

Hikari: -Jalándolo de la capa- ¡NO PIERDAS LA RAZON! ¡TIENES UNA VIDA POR DELANTE!

Haruhi: -Jalándolo de las rastas.- ¡NO SEAS ENDOU!

Endou: Si, ¡no seas En-! -Se da cuenta de lo que dijeron.- ¡OIGAN!

Al final lo lograron meter y lo encerraron en el baño con una camisa de fuerza.

~ A media noche cuando todos estaban dormidos. ~

Natsumi se levanto al baño y al ver a Kidou, pegó un fuerte grito, tipo los de película de miedo, haciendo que todos se despertaran de inmediato.

Endou literalmente saltó y se dio con el techo, Goenji se calló de la silla, Aki se sobresaltó y gritó, Kazemaru y Hiroto se chocaron las cabezas y Midorikawa dobló la silla inconscientemente.

En cuanto a las otras... Nanami, Hikari, Haruhi y Rin llevaban audífonos, así que no oyeron nada.

**Gaby: Ah~, si que disfrutamos escribiendo este capítulo con Adri...**

**Guido: Si, por tu culpa no dormí...**

**Gaby: Love you too.**

**Adri: -Comiendo pan con chorizo español.- ¿Qué ondas?**

**Guido: Ya va a pasar las del jamón serrano.**

**Gaby: No, yo tengo mí comida... -Sacando semerendo pan baguette con Nutella.- En Barbastro la Nutella es MUY barata...**

**Adri: ¿Les gustó?**

**Guido: ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Gaby: ¡Nos leemos!**

**Los tres: ¡Sayonara matta ne!**


	3. Pero si eso es chanchuyo

**Gaby: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal han estado?**

**Guido: Ojalá que bien, pues traemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gaby: Por si es necesario aclarar dudas, ya no estoy de viaje, estos tres capítulos los hemos escrito con Adri en el bus de Iván Puntual (el que nos llevo para un lado y para otro allá en España y Francia).**

**Adri: Para hacerles la historia corta, la idea de este Fanfict nos vino a la cabeza entrando a Notredamme, y fue bastante cómico, pues nos estábamos cayendo de sueño.**

**Guido: Y la muy inteligen-tonta –Refiriéndose a Gaby.-, se perdió en Lourdes (Francia), gracias a Dios le habían preguntado a su maestra por si acaso pasaba eso…**

**Gaby: ¡Que no ha sido mi culpa, eh!**

**Guido: Si, cómo digas… ¡Empecemos!**

**~En el aeropuerto. ~**

Touko y Haruna: -Dormidas.-

Tachimukai: -Tan paranoico como siempre.- P-pero... Seiya-sempai... ¿Que haremos? El otro vuelo sale mañana...

Tobitaka: -Bien fondeado en el quinto sueño.- z-Z-z-Z-z

Tsunami: Yuuki-san, deberías dormir...

Toramaru: Oi, quiero dormir, ¿podrían callarse?

Tsunami: Vale, vale...

**~En el avión. ~**

Kazemaru: No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?

Nanami: Estamos atravesando el charco, íbamos bien dormidas...

Kidou: Gracias por sacarme, Nami-chan...

Nanami: No hay de que, pero enserio, Yuuto, si vas a hacer pendejadas no las hagas espontaneas.

Kazemaru: -Asiente.- Es que después cuesta que pares...

Kidou: -Con puchero.- Pero...

Kazemaru y Nanami: No. SIN. PEROS. NI. PERAS.

Midorikawa: -A todo pulmón.- ¿Quién tiene peras?

Hikari: -Se despierta gritando de un salto y le da una cachetada.-

Midorikawa: ¿¡POR QUÉ ME PEGAS!?

Hikari: Tres palabras: .DEMONIO.

Midorikawa: -Con cara de WTF.- ¿A qué te refieres Kaname-chan?

Nanami: No te preocupes, Ryuuji, no te preocupes... -Con una gotita en la nuca.-

Piloto: Buenas tardes pasajeros, les habla el capitán informándoles que tendremos un poco de turbulencia, así que abrochen sus cinturones.

Hikari: ¡¿QUE?!

Nanami: Yay~

Kazemaru: No se si decirte masoquista o babosa...

Nanami: Ten cuidado con tu boca Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: No, porque tu pondrías en vergüenza a un marinero.

Nanami: Lo sacaste de "Existence" y, aunque no creí que lo leyeras, te vas a arrepentir.

Kazemaru: ¿De leerlo?

Nanami: No... -Pausa dramática.- De tus palabras...

Kidou: La regaste, Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: -Con cara de idiota.- ¿Eh?

Haruhi: Se refiere a que la calaste.

Kazemaru: Oh... Mierda...

Nanami: -Se le tira encima y caen al piso riendo.-

Kazemaru: Oi, Nanami, creo que había que estar sentados por la turbulencia...

Nanami: Ah no, eso es chanchuyada. -Que en Salvadoreño significa 'farsa', 'mentira' o 'paja' (no, la de los caballos no).-

-En el otro lado del avión.-

Fubuki: Justamente tenía que regarla hoy...

Kenji: ¿Qué te pasa primo?

Fubuki: -Suspira.- Quería aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones con Haruhi, pero la hice enojar y ahora no me habla.

Kenji: ¿Y por qué no le vas a hablar tú?

Fubuki: -Abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido por el repentino apagón del motor y... Nadie se había puesto el cinturón.-

Todos: -Se dan duro con el techo y Endou al parecer gritaba más fuerte que las chicas.-

Hikari: ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Haruhi: ¡NO! ¡NO HE TOPADO ZELDA AÚN!

Nanami: ¡ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO!

Kazemaru: ¡¿NO QUE CHANCHUYO?! ¡NANAMI MEJOR VE A COMER MI-! -Aparición de la chancla.- ¡OUCH!

-El avión se vuelve a encender.-

Todos: -Caen al piso.-

Kazemaru: Nami, quítate de encima mío, ¡que no respiro!

Nanami: ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO GORDA!?

Kazemaru: ¡No!

Nanami: ¿Entonces?

Haruhi: ¡¿PODRIA ALGUIEN QUITAR A FUBUKI, NATSUMI, ENDOU, GOENJI Y AKI DE ENCIMA DE MI PERSONA?!

Los mencionados: Ugh...

Goenji: Danos... Unos minutos...

Natsumi: Mi estomago... Duele...

Hikari: Mido... ¡Despierta! ¡Que no me puedo mover! -En el espacio entre dos asientos, con Midorikawa abrazado a ella.-

Kidou: -Por alguna razón estaba colgando del techo con su capa.- ¡BÁJENME DE AQUÍ!

Rin: -Abrazada a Kidou.- Ayúdennos...

Kazemaru: Nami, creí que esto era chanchuyo, ¿no? -Tratando de bajar a Kidou.-

Nanami: Pos si... En la mayoría de los casos... -Bajando a Rin.-

Kidou: No me vuelvo a subir a un avión...

Fubuki: -Ayudando a Haruhi a levantarse.- Lo siento... No era mi intención terminar aplastándote...

Haruhi: -Se levanta.- N-no importa... Está bien...

Fubuki: -Ríe dulcemente, rascando su cuello y se pasa la mano por su cuello.- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntos?

Haruhi: -Sonrojada.- Si no es problema...

Fubuki: -Sonriendo.- No, para nada. -Se van a sentar.-

Hiroto: -Con Ulvida encima.- Oi, Yagami-san, debemos levantarnos...

Ulvida: -Dormida.- Mm... No...

Hiroto: -La pone en su asiento y se sienta a su lado tomándole la mano.- Vale, asi está mejor...

Goenji: Natsumi, ¿estás bien?

Natsumi: Si, solo me dolió el golpe... ¿Vamos a sentarnos?

Goenji: -Asiente.- Vale... -Van.-

Aeromoza: -Por el micrófono.- Pasajeros, les informo que pronto se les servirá una merienda, permanezcan sentados en sus asientos, por favor...

Nanami: No se preocupen… No me volveré a levantar… -Con el cinturón amarrado.-

Kazemaru: -Suelta una carcajada.- Eres una exagerada…

Nanami: ¿Qué te había dicho de la boca? ¬¬

Kazemaru: -Le besa la mejilla.- Que siguiera hablando, ¿no? –Le guiña el ojo.-

Nanami: B-baka…

**Gaby: Se los dejo hasta acá porque ya son las once y…**

**Guido: Nos tiene acá metidos…**

**Adri: Eso dices tú, yo estoy bien aquí. :D**

**Gaby: Bueno, me queda desearles un feliz 2015, y que espero que la pasen a lo grande, y de paso avisarles que entre esta semana y la otra subiré el capítulo 5 de "No Te Quiero Perder"~**

**Guido: ¡Nos leemos!**

**Los tres: ¡Matta Ne!**


End file.
